Fifth Priestess
by Tamasaki
Summary: Miaka's cousin comes to visit, and all of a sudden they are thrown into the world of the Four Gods. Something just isn't right, and it turns out there's another priestess? occTomo, MiakaNakago, YueSuboshi or Amniboshi depending on which one is which.
1. The World of the Four Gods

  
Unfortunately, I own none of the F. Y. Characters. How very tragical, ne? Oh yeah, by-the-by, I know that most of the people are dead, so let's pretend they're not for this story, please? Thank you very much! 

CHAPTER ONE 

"Yue! Come on we're going to be late!" Miaka shouted from down the street.

"I'm coming hold on!"

"I'm so excited, I haven't seen her in such a long time," Miaka said excitedly when Yue caught up to her.

"So, what does she do anyway, I mean, I know she's in the circus but you never told me what she does there," Yue said.

Miaka smiled, "she's a performer! The best they've got! They always have her playing the lead parts and she can do things that no one else in that circus can!"

The two girls entered the enormous tent and were amazed at the number of people. There was no way they were going to find a seat.

"Miaka! Miaka I'm so glad you could make it!"

They turned around to see a girl with long silver hair run up to them in a beautiful sparkling dress, "I haven't seen you in such a long time!"

Miaka squealed in delight, "oh my gosh! Catherine I haven't seen you for so long," and the two cousins embraced.

Catherine turned to Yue, "you must be Miaka's friend I have heard so much about! I am very pleased that you could make it here tonight!"

Yue bowed but was stopped when she felt two arms wrap around her, "any friend of Miaka is a friend of mine! You don't need to be so formal with me!" Catherine exclaimed.

"Cat, there are a lot of people here tonight, I don't think we'll be able to find a seat…"

"Oh no worries, I saved some in the front row for you!"

"Really, in the front?" Yue asked, and when Cat nodded she jumped in excitement, "you are so cool!"

Catherine looked up at the big clock that was on the wall, "well, I have to get back stage, so sit back and enjoy the show, I'll come find you when it's done!'

"Bye, and good luck!" Miaka and Yue shouted at her.

Catherine waved good-bye and she disappeared in the crowd of people.

When the show had ended, Miaka and Yue could not believe their eyes.

"I didn't know some of the stuff she did was physically possible," Yue commented.

"I told you she was good," Miaka stated proudly.

After about ten minutes they heard Catherine calling out to them.

"I'm so sorry that it took me so long to get back! News reporters kept on bothering me with questions!"

Miaka squealed again, "that was so cool! I couldn't believe some of the stuff you did!"

Yue nodded in agreement, "I didn't know that you can sing and dance on the tight-rope and still not fall. By the way, you have an amazing voice!"

Catherine blushed, "well, my voice isn't that great, but I tried my best!"

Miaka shook her head, "not that great! What are you talking about?"

Catherine shrugged, "I think I could have done better, but as long as the audience liked it," she started walking forward, "let's go to my trailer, I have to take off all the sparkly make-up and the costume."

Miaka and Yue gingerly followed her past the mob of people into the very back of the long field of trailers.

"Here we are, home sweet home!" Cat opened the door and all three of them walked in.

"It's very nice," Yue said, as she looked at all the posters of performances that Cat was in.

Miaka watched as Cat wiped off all her make-up, "can I pick out your outfit? You know I always love doing that!"

Catherine smiled and nodded, "sure, why not. My closet is right there."

Miaka picked out a white shirt with long sleeves and black pants with a cute belt that had silver butterflies on it.

Cat looked the outfit up and down, "you know, I don't remember owning those clothes…"

Miaka smiled, "that's because you never wear them because they're your only nice clothes and you don't want to ruin them."

"Oh, right!"

"So, are we going to see a movie, are we going to the park, or are we going to rent movies and watch them at you're house?" Yue asked.

Miaka thought for a moment, "how does all three sound?"

Cat and Yue looked at each other, "sounds good to me," they said in unison.

The three soon left the circus and were walking to the grand park that was in front of the big mall.

"We have to go shopping tomorrow!" Yue exclaimed as Miaka nodded.

"It's so beautiful here! It reminds me of when the group went to England and we did a play out in this big field, it was so wonderful," Catherine said as she looked around in awe.

"You must have seen a lot, huh?"

"Yes, but I never got to go to school. I've always wanted to, but I never had the opportunity. I tried teaching myself with books and such, but I'm sure that doesn't compare to the kind of education that you two have!"

Yue and Miaka glanced at each other, "okay, just in that sentence, you proved that you were smarter than us."

Cat laughed, "you two are funny, I wish I had a friendship like that with someone."

"Uh, hello, us!"

"Yeah but, I never get to see you. I wish that I had a friend in the circus," her smile never left her face, "so, anyway, how about that movie?"

"Uh? Oh yeah! Come on, the theater is in the mall."

Yue and Miaka started happily walking towards the big door that marked the entrance, when Catherine stopped all of a sudden, "is it always this empty?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"The people, they're all gone. There is no one here."

Yue looked around, "y-you're right… I wonder what's going on-MIAKA!"

Cat and Yue were both blown back a bit when a red glow shot out of Miaka and swirled around her.

"What's going on?" Cat asked, but she was knocked to the ground when a similar blue light started glowing around Yue.

"No! Not the book! Not again!" Miaka cried out.

"What's wrong? What's happening? Miaka!" Catherine ran forward and tried to grab Miaka, but the red light cut her hand and blood was splattered all over her.

"Cat, the book I told you about-the story I told you, it was real, I-"

Her eyes widened, "the 'Universe of the Four Gods' is a real book? It was a real story?"

"Yes, and I am the priestess of Suzaku, I was the one!"

"And you," she turned to Yue, "you are the priestess of Serriyu?"

Yue nodded, and the blue light started growing bigger and brighter, "we're being pulled back in, I don't know why!"

Catherine shook her head, "I wont let them!" Despite the pain that it caused her, she reached forward and grabbed Yue's arm, "I wont let you go! I can't just watch!"

"Cat your arm! It's bleeding!" Miaka jumped forward and tried to help, but when Yue and Miaka touched a bright light shined and the three were knocked unconscious.

"Miaka? Miaka are you all right? Wake up!"

"Huh?" She opened her eyes a little to see a tall blur standing in front of her.

"Yue? Yue are you okay? Where's Cat?"

"Right there," Yue said, pointing to a lifeless form. "I tried waking her up, but so far nothing."

"Oh no! Cat please!" She ran forward and put Cat's head on her lap.

"Please Cat, please, I don't know what to do without you!"

Cat's eyes fluttered open; she had such beautiful eyes, "M-Miaka? Where are we?"

She sat up and winced at the pain that was running through her arm, "is it true, are we in the land of the four gods?"

Miaka nodded, "it looks that way. Ah Cat, are you alright?"

She smiled and nodded, "yeah! The blood makes it look worse, but really, it's just a scratch or two."

"Miaka! Lady Yue!" They turned to see a man with red hair run up to them, "I found you!"

"Tasuki! Tasuki it's really you!" Miaka ran forward and hugged him.

"That's enough, ya' know! What will Tamahome think?" A man with blue hair appeared out of nowhere next to Yue, "it's nice to see that you are both alive and well!"

"Oh Chichiri! I missed you too!"

"Who's this?" Tasuki asked, pointing at Cat, who stood up.

"This is my cousin, her name is Catherine."

"Wow, we should get someone to look at that," Chichiri said as he looked at her arm.

"Where are the others? I can't wait to see them all!"

"Uh, well, Mitskake and Chiriko aren't here because they are currently in another city keeping guard. Lots of things happened when you were gone," Tasuki said, "you wouldn't believe the allies we've made."

Chichiri nodded, "yeah, um, well, ya know how when a new evil comes, it seems to be greater and strong than the last evil?"

Miaka and Yue nodded and Chichiri went on, "well, there has been things going on. It has threatened every living thing on this earth, and if we don't stop it, terrible things are going to happen."

"We weren't strong enough to defeat its minions. That's how powerful this thing is, so we-er-we teamed up with the Serriyu Seven, actually," Tasuki finished.

"What?" Yue's jaw dropped, "you actually teemed together?"

Chichiri nodded, "we new that you were coming back because Tamahome appeared before us, ya know."

"So we went looking for you," Tasuki said, "and now we're gonna head back to camp."

Miaka and Yue nodded, "do you have medical supplies there?"

"Yes, we do, don't worry, we'll take care of your cousin."

Catherine stared on without saying a word, and started following the others to where ever it was they were going.


	2. Suzaku and Serriyu unite

CHAPTER TWO 

"We're back!" Chichiri said excitedly as they approached a fire.

"And we have the two priestesses, and a cousin," Tasuki said pointing at Cat.

She stood there and watched as all of the strange people stared at her. _Wait. I think they're strange? I must look like a freak to them!_

"It's a pleasure to meet you," a tall man with long dark hair bowed, "is your arm alright? What happened?"

Catherine shrugged, "I'm not quite sure, it happened when Miaka and Yue were being transported here…"

"Hotohori! I'm so happy to see you again!" Miaka said to the man who was speaking with Catherine.

"And I am very happy to see you as well Lady Miaka."

"Miaka!" Another man with blue hair stood up from the ground and wrapped his arm around her, "I'm so glad you're alright!"

Yue stood before a tall man with long blond hair and piercing eyes, "hello Nakago."

Nakago bowed, "it nice to see that you are alive an well, priestess."

Catherine looked around. Tasuki and Chichiri were digging through a bag, Nakago was speaking with Yue, Tamahome was holding Miaka, there was a woman with brown hair tending to the fire and a man that sat far away in a dark corner.

"Lady Catherine come here in the light, we need to tend to your arm ya know!" Chichiri said.

Catherine walked into the light, and again all eyes were on her. It was too dark to see the man in the corner, but she could see his eyes grew wider. She looked down at herself, she was splattered with blood.

"Tomo, could you help us out here? You're good at this kind of stuff," Tasuki said looking back at the man.

Tomo walked forward and this time it was Cat's time to be shocked. He had beautiful golden eyes and long silky hair, she wanted to caress it. Though for some reason his face was covered in paint, and he didn't look too happy.

Tomo looked down at the girl who was sitting next to Tasuki. Her skin was white, her hair was silver and her bright green eyes were looking up at him in wonder. He kneeled down and looked at her arm.

"Does it hurt?"

"What?"

"Your arm. Does it hurt?" He asked her.

Catherine shook her head. She was lying, he could tell.

He moved her sleeve up with care and he poured water on her arm and began to wash the dried blood off.

"Does anyone have extra clothes she can wear? She can't go about covered in blood, she will attract wild animals."

"I might have a kimono for her," the woman stood up and went back to her bag and pulled out a black kimono.

"Here."

Catherine pulled her arm away from Tomo and stood up, "miss, I can't take this, it's too beautiful!"

The woman turned around, "my name is Soi."

"Miss Soi, I cannot take this, I would ruin it."

"I'm a warrior. None of this 'miss' business, it sounds like I'm an old woman."

"I am very sorry, Soi," she looked up, "and I thank you very much for being so kind, but I cannot ruin such a lovely dress."

Soi crossed her arms, "I am not taking it back. I have many others where I live, and I have enough money to buy another one if I want to. Keep that one, and consider it a gift of welcome to this hell."

Catherine smiled, "then I thank you with all my heart, and I consider you a friend."

Soi smiled back, "very well then. A friend."

"Well look at you. And here I didn't think you'd get along," Miaka said in a mused tone.

Catherine stuck her tongue out, "well I proved you wrong!"

Tomo grabbed her wrist, "I am not done tending to your wound. Please, sit down and let me finish."

He sounded irritated and Catherine didn't dare say anything, she just sat down and let him tend to her arm.

His hands were gentle, and she liked his touch. _I feel dirty. Should I be enjoying this? _She smiled, and shrugged, and Tomo gave her a confused look.

"Sorry," she said.

Tomo just continued cleaning her arm.

"This blood will not wash off, and now I am out of water," he stood up, "I will have to get some more from the stream."

Catherine stood up as well, "I'll go with you! It will be easier to clean the blood off in the stream than with a small bottle."

Tomo pondered this then nodded, "very well, come with me."

Miaka shook her head, "I'm not gonna let Cat go alone in the woods with some guy!"

Soi snickered, "you don't have to worry about Mr. Homosexual here."

Tomo's jaw tightened, but he said nothing.

"Oh really? Okay then, you can go."

Catherine looked at Miaka, "he wouldn't have done anything anyway, he's too nice. Plus, no one is that desperate as to have to be with me," she rolled her eyes, "gees Miaka."

Yue stood up, "what does that mean? Not only are you really pretty, really smart, but also you are the coolest person ever! I would kill to have the skills you do! No wonder why the circus is so popular! It's all because of you!"

"Circus? You belong to the circus?" Soi lifted an eyebrow.

"Yes I do."

"Well, I would have never thought that someone with your intelligence would be drawn down to such a level."

"It's not what you think. The circus I belong to is very famous and not at all like any that has ever been before. Besides, it's very nice to see people happy and smiling while they're watching a performance."

Soi shrugged, "I wouldn't know."

Tomo just walked on, and Catherine shrugged and followed him.

"So Tomo, may I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

To Tomo's surprise, she giggled, "well then, may I ask you another one after you answer this one for me?"

Tomo nodded.

"Why do you paint your face?"

Tomo stopped walking, "I don't care much for your mockery."

"Oh no! You misunderstand! I meant no offence! Please forgive me!"

Tomo sighed, "each color represents something."

"What?"

"Well the white represents-never mind." He started walking again.

"No please, continue, I would like to know."

"I don't care."

She fell silent and walked behind him until they reached the small stream.

"Oh it's so cute!" She ran up to it and put her hand inside the water, "cold, but that's to be expected," she started to wash her arm, and water got all over her shirt, "oops!"

Tomo looked at her chest. It was extremely visible through the wet cloth and her breasts were covered by a strange piece of clothing that he had never seen before. Regardless, they were round and perfect, and large.

She didn't notice his staring as she continued to wash her arm, "finished!" She exclaimed as she held her arm up to him.

Tomo went out of his trance and stared at her wound, "these are very deep cuts, but I think if I wrap them they will heal."

She sat down and let him gently wrap the cloth around her arm. When he was done she looked up at him with those beautiful eyes of hers, "thank you very much," and she leaned forward and hugged him, "I'll try and pay you back one day!"

Tomo pushed her away and shrugged, "I just wrapped your arm, you don't need to pay me for that."

She smiled up at him with her gorgeous dark red lips. They looks so smooth, he wanted to feel them, to touch them with his tongue. He looked away in disgust.

"Oh no, I can't find the kimono that Soi gave me! Where did I drop it?"

Tomo picked it up and gave it to her, "thank you!"

He just stood there and stared at his reflection in the water when he heard the rustling of clothes. Before him stood Catherine in nothing but her undergarments.

"Can you please help me? I've never put a kimono on before, I'm afraid I don't know how."

He walked forward and quickly put it on her, "it's very simple, you could have figured it out on your own."

Her smile faded, "I'm sorry."

He looked into her eyes; he couldn't even pretend he was angry with her, "think nothing of it."

She smiled again, gods, her smile! Tomo wanted to touch her mouth again, and when he helped her put her kimono on, he felt her smooth skin for a brief moment, and he enjoyed it very, very much.

He smiled down at her, and he heard her gasp, "what's wrong?" He asked.

She blushed as she looked up at him, "your smile, it's very beautiful. You should smile more."

Tomo shook his head, "there is nothing to smile about here, woman, you will soon learn that."

"There is always a reason to smile."

"Like what?"

"Well, I smiled a lot because of you! You are a very nice person!"

Tomo sneered at her, "well, there is no reason for ME to smile."

"I'm sorry you don't like me."

That made Tomo stop. Not like her? How can anyone _not _like her? He straightened up and turned to look in her eyes, "I-you-we should go back now. I need to put a cream on you arm that I left back at the camp."

She nodded, but she had a sad look on her face, her sad expression was screaming at him. How could he have made her so sad in just five minutes?

"Wow Cat, you're so pretty!" Miaka said when the two made it back.

"I like this kimono! Thank you so much Soi!"

Soi smiled, "the dark color suits your pale flesh."

Cat stared down at her hands, "I don't know why my skin is so white, I can stay in the sun for hours and it doesn't even look like it's darker."

"Lady Catherine, we have set up a place for you to rest, if it is to your liking," Hotohori said.

She turned around and next to Miaka there were two blankets and a small pillow, "oh, thank you very much! You didn't have to go through the trouble," she sat down on one of the blankets.

"We should all get some rest now, we are leaving for the Dark Fens early in the morning," Nakago announced.

"Who made you the leader?" Tamahome demanded.

"No one did, we all agreed on it before you came to us," Hotohori said, "the evil has either originated in the Dark Fends or in the Atualpa ruins. The Dark Fens are closer so that is our first stop."

Tamahome nodded, "alright then, fine."

"Good night everyone!" Yue said as she stretched and yawned.

"G'night!" Miaka did the same as she snuggled next to Tamahome.

The other said there goodnights and they all settled down, leaving Tomo to take first watch.


	3. I want to know who wants me dead

**CHAPTER THREE**

"Wake up!" Cat felt something jab at her side, and when she looked up she saw Tomo's face looking down on her.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

He pulled up her sleeve and began to unravel the cloth around her arm; "before everyone wakes up and we leave I need to put some more of this on you."

Catherine sat there and let him gently rub a white substance into her arm.

"Thank you," she said when he was done. He looked at her, and she had the sad expression again.

Tomo did his best to give her a small smile, "it was my pleasure to help you." And indeed it was. Despite all the cuts her skin was very smooth, and in truth, he really didn't need to rub the salve in, he just did it to feel her flesh.

She smiled back at him, and leaned forward and hugged him again, "thank you." Her breasts pushed up again his chest and he felt his face blush.

He stood up; "I need to put some more on before you go to bed tonight."

She nodded then asked, "what is it?"

"It's something I made on my own. When I was younger I got hurt a lot and didn't have money to buy anything, so I made my own solution that works better than what any store or market has."

"Did people hurt you when you were younger?" Her eyes looked at him with sorrow and pity, and he turned away.

"None of your damn business."

Catherine looked down, "I'm sorry," but Tomo just walked to where his things were and started putting things away.

Soon after everyone else started to wake, and they were all packing and talking.

"So Miaka, do you think that we were brought back here to defeat this evil?"

"Well yeah, think of it Yue, why else?"

"Well maybe there's something else, I mean, you never know."

Miaka shrugged, "if there is we'll find out."

"Do you think that when we go back to our time, that Cat will be able to come back to?"

Miaka stopped, "why not?"

Yue sighed, "well, whatever brought us here didn't want her to come, so now that she's here, will it let her leave?"

"I don't know Yue, I just don't."

Catherine pretended she didn't hear, but she did. _What am I to do? I can' t stay here, I need to go back!_

Tomo watched her from afar. She had a grave expression on her face as she rolled up the blankets and placed them in a bag. She seemed worried about something, but when Miaka approached to talk to her, she masked her concern with a smile and began to converse.

"Alright, the path in the forest is thin and dangerous. Nakago and I will be in the front. The two priestesses will be behind us, following them will be Tamahome and Soi, then the lady Catherine, and finally Tasuki, Tomo and Chichiri," Hotohori turned to everyone, "how does that sound?"

Everyone nodded and voiced their agreements.

Tomo smiled, he liked Tasuki and Chichiri, they were funny to watch, and they were the only ones that tried to befriend him, and they treated him like a long time friend.

The three were in the back conversing, when Catherine stopped all of a sudden.

"What's wrong?" Tasuki asked.

"Do you hear that? Something is drawing very near…" she closed her eyes, "something very large, and very angry."

"Everyone stop!" Chichiri yelled. Nakago and the rest came to the back of the group, "what's wrong?"

Tasuki pointed at Catherine whose eyes were still closed, "it's coming from there!" She pointed to the west.

Everyone drew out their weapons and waited.

"No one is coming," Tamahome said.

"Wait, I hear it now," Soi said as she moved into a battle stance.

"Everyone! Get down!" Nakago yelled as a giant spider jumped from the trees over the group.

"What is that?" Hotohori asked as he covered Yue's head.

The spider turned around, knocking several trees with its large body.

It slowly advanced towards the group; it's many eyes searching. As soon as it saw Catherine in jumped towards her, but Tomo grabbed Hotohori's sword and penetrated the large stomach that was above them.

"Everyone… run now… I can't hold the weight much longer…" Tomo said as the large spider twisted and turned in anger and pain.

They all got out from under the stomach, and Tomo used all of his strength to throw the spider to the ground without crushing himself, and as soon as the great beast hit the ground, it shattered into many little spiders that scurried away as fast as they could.

"Are you alright!" Hotohori ran to him.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry I took this," he gave his sword back to him.

"What about lady Catherine, is she alright?" They all turned to her, and she sat there wide-eyed for a minute.

"Y-you saved me!" She jumped forward and wrapped her arms around him, and gave him a big kiss on the cheek, "you saved me! You're so brave and smart and courageous and wonderful and strong and cool and awesome and wonderful and brave and smart and wonderful!"

Tomo pushed her off, "that's enough!" He got up as fast as he could and wiped his clothes off, "what is everyone staring at? Are we going to the Dark Fens or not!"

Everyone turned around and started taking their places, and Tomo was at the very back, not speaking to anyone.

When they finally reached the closest town, it was already dark and they decided to stay at the inn.

"Listen, if that stupid monster didn't show up, we could have made it a couple miles farther," Tamahome complained.

"We would have stopped here anyway," Tasuki said.

Tamahome just crossed his arms and looked away.

Catherine had been silent the whole time, and when Tomo watched her he could tell she was deep in thought.

"Excuse me, miss, please, you're so beautiful, please, buy this ribbon from me so I can feed my family. It would look perfect in your hair," a middle-aged woman is rags came up to her and held out a blood-red ribbon in her face.

"I would, I really would, it's beautiful, but I don't have any money!"

"Please! Please! Just one coin! Please!"

Catherine looked around not knowing what to do, "listen, how about if you take this and sell it to someone else for lots of money," she took her necklace off, it was beautiful, it had a single diamond pendant, and handed it to the woman.

"Oh bless your heart! Bless your soul! Thank you so much! Thank you! Please, take the ribbon!" The woman ran off crying for joy.

"You shouldn't encourage begging," Nakago said.

"I don't encourage it, I just give help to those who ask it of me," she replied.

Nakago smirked, "you are quite the witty little one."

Catherine looked up at him, "me? No way! I'm not smart enough."

He frowned, "oh but you are, you just lack a clear self-vision."

She grimaced, "I don't want a clear self-vision, it's bad enough everyone else has to look at me, I don't need to see myself!"

"You will see one day," was all he said before they entered the inn.

"Sake all around!" Tasuki yelled at the bar-tender guy.

Chichiri rolled his eyes, "I should have guessed, ya know."

Everyone sat down at the table in the middle of the room. All the warriors did not want their backs to the door, so Catherine ended up sitting there.

"Look, if you feel uneasy, I'll switch you," Miaka offered.

Cat smiled up at her, "no need, I'm perfectly fine."

Tomo didn't sit down with them; he went straight to his room. Why couldn't he stand to look at her? She had put some of her hair up in the dark red ribbon and she looked so beautiful. He wanted to caress her hair and then her face and then her lips and then-he just wanted to touch all of her. He laid down on his bed, and stared at the ceiling. What he wouldn't give to have Catherine lying next to him, arms entwined with his.

But no, even if she would do that, she thought he was gay because of that stupid Soi. He wasn't, no, he wasn't, it was just that-he didn't want to think of it. He went to the basin of water near his bed and washed off all the paint, then stared at his reflection. He shrugged then turned back to the bed, where he laid back down and closed his eyes.

"Watch out!" He heard lady Yue's voice shout downstairs. He opened the door to his room and rushed to where everyone was standing. What he saw shocked him.

Catherine was sitting with her back to the door, and she was holding a dagger behind her. A man was standing in the frame of the doorway, his arm out as if he threw something.

Catherine stood up, "now, why would you want to throw this at me?"

The man in the doorway pulled out a short sword, "someone paid me to."

"Who would that be? I haven't been here for long, I could not have made enemies," she turned around to face him, her face an emotionless mask.

"Cat, be careful, just scoot back and the fighters will take care of him," Yue whispered.

"No. I want to know who wants me dead."

The man raised his sword and ran at her with a loud yell, she dodged him, and Tasuki ran forward and hit the man in the head, knocking him to the ground, unconscious.

"He's a terrible fighter," he said.

Catherine shook her head, "you shouldn't have done that, now I have to wait until he wakes up."

"Sorry I saved you."

"No, don't get me wrong here, I thank you very much for it, but my life is still in danger, especially since I don't know who want me dead."

"I see your point, but at least now we can tie him up so he wont try and attack you again," Tasuki said as he grabbed some rope and started wrapping it around the strange man.

There was no one else in the small room save for the man who ran the small bar and the innkeeper, who had fainted when the man attacked Cat.

Tomo turned around before anyone saw him.

"Nice of you to join us," Soi said.

"Well, it's been taken care of, so you don't need me," he started walking up the stairs.

"Hold on, turn around," she said.

"No," and he went upstairs into his room.

"I thought there was something different, I guess it was my imagination," she shrugged and stared at the man on the floor, "I can't wait 'til he wakes up, then at least we might know what's going on."

"Do you think he has anything to do with the evil force that has been plaguing the land?" Hotohori asked.

"We'll find out soon enough," Chichiri answered.

Cat yawned, "excuse me," she said, "I think I will go to bed now, anyone want this?" She held the dagger up.

"Maybe you should keep it, you know, for self-defense," Miaka suggested.

Cat let out a little giggle, "sure," and she walked upstairs to the room next to Tomo's.


	4. Stupid Cousin

'Allo everybody! Alroight then, a question to ye all: which one likes Yue, Amniboshi or Suboshi? I can never remember which one, and if some wonderful soul could help me, I would love you for all of eternity! Thank you, and on with the show! 

CHAPTER FOUR 

Tomo heard her go up the stairs and into the room next to his. He wanted to go check on her, but why? What reason could he make up? He scanned his small room with his eyes, and there he saw it. He needed to put ointment on her arm! He grabbed the bottle with haste and knocked on her door.

"Yes?" She opened the door to her room, "is there something wrong sir?"

Sir? Why did she call him sir? He put his hands to his face, he forgot the paint!

"I-I need to put some more of this on your arm," he held up the bottle.

Catherine stared at him for a while, then her eyes widened, "Tomo? Tomo is that you? I didn't recognize you without your paint! Please, come in!"

He entered and she lifted up her sleeve, "here ya' go," she said cheerfully.

He started to slowly rub the ointment in, and she sat there, staring at him.

"Is there something on my face?"

"Well, no."

"Then don't stare."

"It's not that there's something on your face, it's that there's _nothing _on your face. Don't get me wrong though, you look good, you should go without paint more often!"

Tomo felt himself blush, and she gave out a little giggle, "what's so funny?" He asked, irritated.

"Nothing, I'm sorry."

Tomo was finished, but he put some more on just to feel her skin, "I think that's enough. By morning all the cuts should be gone."

"Really? Well, thank you very much," she leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

Tomo did not move, her lips were so soft; he wanted her to kiss him again.

"Please, you have to tell me how I can repay you!"

A small smirk came across his mouth, he could think of a good way she could repay him.

"What are you smirking about?" She asked, somewhat playfully.

"Just kiss me one more time, and I will find that payment enough, for now."

She let out a little laugh, "alright, fine," she leaned forward and placed her lips on his cheek, but before she could move away he grabbed her arms and put his mouth against hers.

Her eyes widened, and she pushed him away, "what was that?" She asked, somewhat out of breath.

Tomo smiled, "my payment," and he stood up to leave.

"But I thought you were homosexual… right?"

He frowned, "don't believe everything that harpy, Soi, tells you. She's such a woman, she loves to gossip and she will believe anything she hears."

Cat gave him a strange look, "uh-yeah, stupid, stupid women…"

Tomo crossed his arms, "although I'm sure it's Nakago's fault."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," he hesitated, wondering if he should tell her, "how he regains his power, how he revives himself after battle, he needs to, well, have relations with someone," he explained.

"Oh, so let me guess, you had to help him gain strength, right?" She asked.

"No, he has Soi for that. It's just, one day she was absent, and I was very loyal to my leader, and Nakago was weak. I offered him my services, and he turned me down laughing."

"Oh how sad, so you just wanted to help because you believed in him and whatever it was he was doing."

"No, I wasn't as loyal to him as I was to Serriyu. Hell, if I was in the army and he was my general, I would leave him to rot. If it wasn't for the fact that he was the strongest warrior for Serriyu, I would have never offered to help."

"So now everyone thinks incorrectly about you," she held out her arms, "come here, you poor thing."

Tomo just stood there and raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, don't be afraid, everyone has to love hugs!"

Tomo inched closer, and then sat on her bed.

"Okay, almost there, come on," she encouraged him.

He scooted closer, and he was finally in her arms, "you poor thing," she began to stroke his hair.

Tomo couldn't believe it! It felt better than what he imagined, and her soft touch made it almost unbearable. He wanted her, and he wanted her now.

He pushed away from her and stood up, "I think I should go. Thank you for listening to me."

She frowned, "why do you have to go?"

"I just do," he slammed the door behind him and dashed for his room, once there he sat on his bed trying not to think of the things he wanted to do to her.

"Cat, are you all right? We heard your door slam shut," Miaka said as she knocked on her door.

Cat opened it, "oh, it was nothing, Tomo came in here to give me some more ointment stuff and when he left he accidentally slammed my door, that's all."

"Oh okay, I was just wondering, that's all," when Miaka left to go to her room, she noticed it was already opened.

"Who's there?" She asked, and when she walked in she saw a shirtless Nakago standing there.

He turned around to look at her, "what do you want?"

"N-nothing! I'm sorry; I thought this was my room! Sorry!" She turned around to leave, but Nakago stopped her.

"If you want this one I can leave," he offered.

"No, they're all the same, really, it's no problem!"

He moved closer to her, "do you still fear me? Now that we are allies, we must learn to trust each other or else we will never win."

Miaka nodded, "I know, it's just that-"

"You still hate me for what I did?"

She turned around to face him, "you didn't really do anything. You just said you did something."

"True, but for a time you believed me, and for a longer time we were enemies."

She looked down, "I know… I know…" then she looked up and gave him the brightest smile he had ever seen, "but now we're not enemies, and I can trust you!" She shook his hand, and then hugged him, "pleasant dreams, Nakago!" And she skipped out of his room.

He stood there in shock for a while before he went to bed.

Soi entered his room, and when she saw that he was waiting, she jumped in next to him and began planting kisses all over his muscular chest.

"No, not tonight Soi," Nakago pushed her off, "we paid for your room, go and sleep in it."

Soi frowned, "you never turn me down!"

"Not tonight."

"Oh come, really quick?"

"I said no. Now go, before I get angry."

"Fine! I don't care, I can always manipulate you in other ways!" And she stomped out.

Nakago sat up. Manipulate him! How dare she? No one could manipulate him! He was the great Nakago, powerful, intelligent, and very handsome! But, now that he thought of it, she had always gotten her way whenever she "wanted" to have sex with him. Every time he said no, she would always convince him that he needs to "rest" and then she would "convince" him that she was right.

"Damn that woman. Damn her."

Meanwhile, Soi was fuming. He had never said no! He saw the way he spoke with that stupid cousin of the stupid priestess! It must be her! She had tried to be nice, but now that stupid bitch was trying to steal her man? Never! That little whore was going to pay, and Nakago will return to her fingertips in no time, of that she was sure.

Miaka was still blushing from the encounter with Nakago, and when she entered her room all that she needed was peace and quiet, and a good night's sleep.

"Hello Miaka," Tamahome said as she entered the room.

"Oh dear, it looks like I have the wrong room again!"

Tamahome shook his head, "no, this is yours. We are going to share one tonight."

She usually liked sleeping with him. He was very warm and he didn't mind her hogging the blankets, but the look in his eyes said that he wasn't going to allow her to sleep.

"Tamahome, please, I'm too tired, and everybody will hear us," she pleaded.

"Not if you don't scream," he said.

"Gross! I'm not going to stand for this! I'm going to share a room with Cat!" And she left a very angry Tamahome behind. Stupid bitch, she always loved to fuck him, what was different now? It was that cousin of hers. Everything seemed to have changed when she came along…

Catherine woke up with a start. She heard a strange noise coming from the other room.

"Miaka, wake up," she stood up and wrapped her Kimono around herself.

"Cat? What's wrong?" Miaka asked, still drowsy and half asleep.

"Sshhh! Listen," they both waited then they heard a loud bang.

"Damn it! Stay down!" They heard Tasuki yell. They ran to their door and opened it, to see all of the warriors standing over the man who attacked Cat earlier.

"What is it you want?" Nakago asked. He was still shirtless, and Miaka blushed and hid behind Cat.

The man let out a laugh, "like I'm going to tell you!"

"I think you will, with some persuasion," Hotohori said while holding his sword up.

"I didn't think you had it in you," Nakago commented.

Hotohori shrugged, "I am capable of many things that I put my mind to."

The man started to struggle and he tried to squiggle out of the rope that bound him.

"You can at least tell us your name, no harm in that ya know," Chichiri said.

"My name is Anatawa of the Mibu clan. That is all you are getting from me, you filthy human slaves!"

"Human slaves? What do you mean?"

"When master takes over the world, you will all be nothing but slaves, if you are anything at all!"

"Tell me the name of your master," Catherine spoke up.

"Never!" He began to shout out a strange, guttural language, and it looked like he was insulting or cursing them all.

"I recognize that language," Catherine said more to herself than the others, "I learned some of it…" she thought for a moment, "no gathos plin'dial?"

The man looked up at her in shock, "tu esta icht langue forbintos plinth?"

"Dark language of the master? Yes, I know this language, though not by that name."

"Ircaltos morgantua latos! Ista normandengo!" He managed to stand up, and he started to make his way towards Catherine, his expression becoming angrier with each step.

"Larganua torma dial! Tu esta icht langue forbintos plinth!"

"Nee-ie! Ys spectrum blathard!" She walked towards him, "Numai esta crinzo! Paranthos!"

The man seemed scared, and he backed away, "you _are_ the one that master feared! He was right when he told me to kill you! You cannot live! For the glory of master Joneleth!" He started to run forward again, but was this time stopped by Hotohori's sward in his heart.

"So we have a name for our nemesis," he said as he wiped his blade clean, "but why does he want to kill you?"

Catherine shook her head, "I don't know. He was surprised that I could speak the 'dark language of the master' and then he started shouting at me that I'm the one that will make the rain bleed and I am the one who is the only threat to his master. I have no idea why though," she kneeled down beside the body and began to search the corpse.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Miaka asked.

"Searching for anything at all that would shed light on this terrible affair," was all that Cat said.

Soi watched her, and wanted to kick her in the face. It would be so easy, her head was right there. Stupid bitch just had to be the center of attention. Of course Nakago was looking at her. Stupid whore, the way she put on her kimono made it look like she was in a hurry, the top of her breasts were exposed and her legs were showing. She did that on purpose, she had to.

"Any luck?" Yue asked.

Cat stood up, "no, nothing."

"What should we do with the body?" Tamahome walked forward and pushed Cat out of the way; "we can't just leave it here."

"Leave that to me," Tomo walked forward and picked the body up over his shoulder. He was glad that he couldn't sleep and decided to put his paint back on and meditate until morning. Catherine was the only one that saw him without his paint, and he intended on keeping it that way.

He waved his hand over himself, and immediately he looked like a young peasant girl with laundry on her shoulder, "I'll be right back," he said.

"Let's go back to bed, it will be a long day tomorrow and we need all the rest we can get," Nakago said.

Miaka was going to go to Cat's room, but Nakago held her back.

"I heard what you said to Tamahome, and I am sorry for taking your room, would you like it back?"

"Oh, no! That's okay, really! I'm sorry you had to hear that," she smiled up at him again.

"Please, I insist."

"But, where will you sleep?"

"On the floor, if that doesn't bother you," before she could say no he took her hand and they were in the room.

"Now please, just rest."

"No, I can't just let you sleep on the floor," she looked around, but found nothing that would make a suitable bed.

"I'll be fine. I can handle much worse."

"Yeah but you should enjoy comfortableness while you can!"

He lifted an eyebrow, "comfortableness?"

Miaka blushed, "heh, I think that's a word," she shook her head, "anyway, listen, this might sound kinda bad but, the bed is really big, I can sleep way over there on that end, and you can sleep on the other end. See, there's plenty of room!"

Nakago nodded, "very well, if you are not uncomfortable with this, then I shall sleep on the bed."

"Good, I would feel really bad if I made you stay on the ground!"

Nakago shrugged and lay down far away from her.

Miaka coughed, "uh, just as a warning, I might steal all the blankets…"

Nakago shrugged then turned to look at her, "I will just steal them back."

Miaka blushed, "good night then!" She her face in her pillow, and heard Nakago turning back around.

"Uh… Miaka? Where id you go?" She heard Cat's voice in the hallway.

"Oh, Cat!" She jumped out of bed and opened the door, "sorry, I forgot to tell you that I'm sleeping in here."

Cat looked passed her and saw a half-naked Nakago, "oh, I see," she winked at her cousin, "good night."

Miaka's face turned a dark shade of red, "Cat! It's not what you think!"

She smirked, "you don't know what I'm thinking," she shrugged, "hey, do what you want, I'm not gonna stop you," she turned around before entering her room, "good night."

Nakago let a small grin spread on his face, "Come now, you wouldn't want to keep me waiting."

Miaka's head shot up and she looked at him with wide eyes, "what?"

Nakago just let out a little chuckle, "good night Lady Miaka."


End file.
